Red and Yellow
by DrieSummersDaughterOfApollo
Summary: All her life, Emily waited for a fairy tale. She went through her sister's illness and being alone. Now she will have to join the power rangers, will she cope with being the weakest? All his life, Jayden didn't believe in angels, it was only training and being the best. Now he will have to lead four other others. Their faults will be his. What happens when red clashes with yellow?
1. the real chapter 1

After two hours of hiking (and occasional playing with my ape folding zord ) I saw a boy and girl standing next to a jeep with the samurai symbol. Yes! I finally made it! I ran up to them.

"Are you the red ranger?" I asked the boy.

"No. I am blue. I am also Kevin. Nice to meet you."Kevin said.

"And I am Mia, the pink ranger. It's a pleasure."Mia was tall, beautiful and radiant. I already wished I was more like her.

"I'm Emily, I'll be your yellow ranger." _For now. _I had to make the best of it.

I remembered my big sister Serena's last words to me. _Find red. You'll make me proud. Promise me._

Then I remembered. I. Can't. Cry. Not again. I have to be strong. For my sister.

I smiled. Keep smiling was kind of my motto.

Just then a boy wearing green walked up to us.

"Yo, you guys must be my peeps."The guy smirked.

"I'm Mike, the mighty green at your service."Mike said.

Kevin looked really confused. "Then where's..."

"Whoa." I whispered.

Everyone turned around and gasped.

The red ranger had arrived.


	2. horse talk

Chapter 2

**Guys I am soo sorry about my first chapter. I hope you guys read chapter 3 and liked it!**

**Special thanks to Michelle the editor for the fab review. I promise I will use that in my story.**

**Also a big thank you to Karla and pink rangers forever for reviewing.**

**Also guest. Whoever you are.**

**This is chapter 3**

**Enjoy!**

Horse talk:

He looked like those heroes in superhero movies riding through the horizon after saving a damsel in distress from a villain.

When I looked at his face my heart stopped beating.

I was looking into the most gorgeous blue eyes.

And his horse was so cute. The best thing about living at a farm is spending time with horses. They were my friends. That is my only ones except Serena and my mom.

"With an entry like that you have to be the red ranger!" Kevin looked a little bamboozled but then again, who would be if you just saw an entry like the red ranger's.

"Yes, I am the red rangaaaaaaaaa!" oops. I was responsible for the last part. The horse probably smelled my farmy- horsy smell and decided to abandon this master and come to me. As much as I appreciated that he didn't really have to throw the red ranger down on the ground.

I ran to him. "Are you ok? I am so sorry."I said and gave him my hand to help him up.

"Don't be. It's that bad horse's fault. No, don't give me your hand. I'll pull you down with me."He got up himself.

"Don't be too harsh on the poor horse." I tried to fake looking shocked but then we started laughing.

"Come here you bad boy." The red ranger grinned at his horse.

"It's actually a girl."I informed him. If there was one thing I was an expert in it was identifying horses. My dad made sure of it. I sighed. That made me homesick.

"Err. Ok, you know this because."He looked at me curiously.

"I've lived in a farm all my life. Tons of horses."

"That's cool. I've always loved horses but I live in the city. I'd love to live in a farm."Mia said smiling at me.

Well, at least someone is trying to be nice.

"No you wouldn't, believe me. Not if you were in charge of cleaning the stables! Sometimes I seriously wonder why horses don't use the loo."I said with a grin making everyone laugh.

"I seriously didn't know that Lightning here was a girl. Not that it makes a difference. Thanks anyways."

"Don't mention it. I'm Emily, the yellow ranger."I gave him one of my best smiles. He smiled back.

"Jayden. I'm the red ranger." He smiled at me too. Why was I feeling so fluttery every time I looks at him? I ignored that part of me as he explained to us the importance of joining the rangers and then asked us if we accepted.

"Without hesitation." Kevin said.

"I've been training for this since I was a little girl so yes." Mia smiled.

"I'm ready to give it all I've got."I said, trying to sound confident but inside I had a little voice telling me_ I'm probably going to be the worst fighter here. Everyone else has been waiting for this moment their whole lives. I got to know three years ago when Serena fell ill. _

I decided that I was going to give it my best shot and keep smiling whatever happens.

We started following our new leader as he told us about the challenges we were going to face.

Well, there was no turning back now.

I walked out of my past to my new present. With the Rangers, with Jayden.


	3. Meeting the Mentor

**Ugh I was supposed to upload this an hour ago but my whole file got deleted. It's back to square one for me.**

**First of all, thank you for the great reviews!**

**Katie, Selena, Flamingdragonman and Indiannaforever2314: thanks for the great reviews and don't worry, the chapters get longer.**

**Michelle the editor: I seriously don't know why I wrote that. I just thought it would make the chapter longer!**

**Time for...**

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting the Mentor:**

_**Jayden's POV:**_

"Dude, you're telling me that you live in that...that...Casino? That is so not cool man, all I get is the 15th floor of an old apartment." Seriously, what was the big deal?

"Well Mike, you get to live here now so why are you fussing?" Mia looked confused.

"Guys, why are we waiting outside? Let's go!"An always bubbly Emily said while pulling Kevin's jacket and jumping up and down.

"Why are you so excited Emily? It's only a house."I said with a smile. Every little thing she said made me smile and it made me happy inside. _Wait, what's wrong with me. You don't like Emily. Even if you did, she would never like you._

She punched me playfully on the shoulder.

"If you lived in a farm next to a pigsty you would think this place would be heaven." She said.

I laughed but when I saw her frown. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just a little homesick. Don't worry, I'll get over it." She said with a smile. It wasn't like her usual cheerful smiles. She was obviously faking it. _Wow Jayden, you've known this girl for about an hour and you already known all her different smiles. You're hopeless. _

"We should go meet Ji now. He's waiting for us." I started walking towards the door.

"Who now?" Mike asked.

"Mentor Ji. He's your new mentor."

"He's not scary is he?" Emily asked, looking a little doubtful.

"Nah, just a little strict. You don't need to worry."

"OK, if you say so." She looked doubtful.

I opened the door and we all went inside.

Ji was waiting for us. As we came in he got up. "Welcome rangers. I am your mentor Ji. I have been watching you for years and I now know the time is right. You must combine together with Jayden as your leader. I wish you luck."

He started walking towards me.

" Jayden, I have known you for years and I am sure you have what it takes to be a leader. I have faith in you. Don't let me down." He told me. _That's a little extreme. What is I fail him and my new team?_ I tried not to think about it.

Mentor moved on to Kevin. "I have seen how dedicated you are to your dream. I am proud to make you this team's blue water samurai ranger."Kevin bowed.

Next he went to Mike. "I have noticed that you are the naughty one. But you are also determined. You are the new green forest samurai ranger." Mike grinned and held his fist up for a fist pump. Mentor got a little confused; he probably didn't know what to do so he walked on to Mia.

"Mia, you are gentle and caring. I trust you to take care of the team. You are the new pink wind samurai ranger."

Then he walked to Emily who was standing next to me. I was positive she said something like "oh no." I looked at her. She looked scared.

"Ah. Young Emily. How is your..."

Emily cut him. "It's such a nice sunny day. My kind of day. Let's go outside Mentor." With that she practically dragged Mentor out.

"So, what was that all about?" Kevin raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know. She probably has to talk to him about something important."Mia replied.

"Do you think she'll tell us?" Mike asked.

"I don't know Mike; it's her secret to tell. She'll tell us when she wants' to." I replied.

"So Jayden, you like Emily don't you?"Mike asked me.

"No I don't. I don't even know her." Why was my face feeling so red?

Just then Mentor and Emily came back. _Lifesaver._


	4. Chores

**I'm sorry that some of you guys didn't like my previous chapter. I'll try to get it better this chapter. Remember, criticism is always welcome!**

**Thanks guys for all the support and reviews. **

**Ps. I am so sorry I didn't update over the weekend. Exams, slumber party and lunch with mom's boss all rolled up into one.**

**Tough week too. I got grounded **

**Chapter 5:**

**Chores:**

_**Emily's POV:**_

*Flashback*

"_What's wrong Emily? Why did you pull me outside?" Mentor Ji looked really curious._

_I sighed. "I haven't actually told them about my sister yet and I was hoping you would let me do it when I'm ready."_

_Mentor just looked at me. "I understand. You may take your time. After all, this is your decision. In any case I am sorry I almost...what is it that you teenagers call it...spilled the beans."_

_I smiled. "Thank you mentor. I really appreciate this."_

_As I was about to turn around Mentor said, "You know Emily, when I saw you practice I knew there was something special about you. I know you feel overshadowed by your sister but you are unique and no one can replace you. You will make us all proud."_

_I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Thank you mentor." I managed to say._

_We walked back to the hall (_**what do you guys call it- living room? Main extension?)**

*flashback over*

I was sitting and scrolling the net when Mia came in, "Em, Mentor is calling us down for chores."

"I'll be right there."I smiled.

I put on a jumper because I was feeling a little cold and ran down. First I had to set the table with Jayden. When I came in he was already taking plates out of the closet.

"Hey, what are the rest of the team doing?"I asked him, trying to make a conversation.

"Kevin is cleaning, Mia and Mentor are cooking and Mike seemed really excited about getting groceries. That's funny actually, I always hated it."" He raised his eyes. "You'll have to grill him about it later on."I smiled as I took a rag and wiped the dust off the dishes before placing then on the table.

He laughed, "Well, I haven't grilled anyone before but there's always a first time for everything."

"Hey, what did you do for fun then? Didn't you get bored?"I asked him curiously.

His face turned a little red. "Well, I wasn't really allowed to have friends. Ji said it messed with my training. I never really needed friends anyway."

I could feel myself flush. "Jayden, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I – I – Forget I said anything."Me and my big mouth.

To my extreme surprise Jayden started laughing. "What? You aren't supposed to laugh at other people's discomfort."I informed him.

"Sorry, "He spluttered "It's just that your face looks red like a tomato."He grinned.

"Oh, hilarious."I glared at him. "Catch!"I threw my dirty dust covered rag at Jayden. It hit him on the face. "Yes! I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. "Score 1 for yellow."

Jayden was rubbing his right eye vigorously. "I think the dust went in my eye."

The colour drained out of my face. "Oh Jayden, I'm so sorry. Let me see your eye." I ran up to him right into his trap. He grabbed me and dumped me into the sink and dumped cold water on my hair.

"You rat! You obnoxious creep. I'll get you for that." I jumped up on his back and grabbed his hair. "OK! I'm so sorry. Just leave my hair. Please?"He looked at me hopefully. "Fine, but remember never to mess with me."I let go of his hair and smiled. "Yes madam."He grinned. I cleared my throat, "We really should get these chores done." "Sure."He said without looking at me. It looked like he was blushing. _Of course_ _he wasn't. Why would he do that? I'm just hoping. It's not going to ever happen._

I sighed and wiped a few more dishes and placed them on the table without saying a word. We were done after few minutes. I sighed, "I'm going up to my room ok?" I told Jayden.

"Wait Emily, I'm sorry for the dunking thing."He said, running his hands through his hair.

I raised my eyebrows. "You're sorry you had fun?"I asked. "Because I'm glad you had fun Jayden. You're a great guy. You just have to live life to the fullest. See you tomorrow."


	5. Fight!

**Wow guys, 20+ reviews! Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.**

**I want to thank all my amazing reviewers.**

**Flamingdragonman – Thanks, I will.**

**Selena – I'm glad you like it!**

**JEMILYLOVER1234 – I will. Don't sweat it. :) **

**Michelle the Editor – All I can tell you right now is thanks.**

**This is chapter 5? 6?**

**Whichever!**

**Fight! :**

_**Emily's POV: **_

I woke up by 5:30 because the whole concept of training with the others was terrifying me. I had to go practise for few hours before it started so that I didn't make a complete fool of myself in front of the others. A little part of me said _"Why bother? They're going to laugh at me anyway. _

I sighed. I wore my training clothes and ran outside. I saw Jayden whacking a dummy.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" I asked him. I hoped he didn't mind me disturbing his practice routine.

He looked a little surprised to see me.

"I practice in the morning every day. What about you."

"I thought I'd practice a little since I'm behind the others."I internally cursed myself. Me and my big mouth. Why did I have to talk so much? Couldn't I just have said something like, "Oh, I just woke up early and decided to practice a little" instead of blabbering.

He looked confused and amused at the same time. "How can you say that? You haven't fought anyone yet."

I could feel my face reddening. "Forget I said anything."

I heard Jayden sigh. "I know you have a secret. It's ok if you don't tell us but we're your team. We'll always be there for you."

Those words of his sent a sensation of warmth through my body. So this is how it felt to be wanted and loved by people. I had to smile at that. Then I thought, I was going to have to tell everyone one day anyway. So why don't I start by telling Jayden.

I walked to a bench, sat down and tapped the seat motioning him to sit down too.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone else this until I'm ready to." I looked at Jayden and he nodded at me.

Here goes nothing. "I'm a replacement."I said as fast as I could.

"What?" Jayden said, confused.

"I-I'm not supposed to be here. The reason I said I'm not as good as the others is because I got to know few years ago. This is my sister's destiny, not mine."I could feel the moisture forming in my eyes and it was threatening to overflow.

Jayden looked like he was trying to take all it all in. "What happened to your sister?"He asked after few minutes of silence.

A few tears escaped from my eyes. Jayden put his arm around me and gently whispered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"S-s-she's really sick. I don't think there's any cure for the disease. Mom didn't want to tell me anything because it upsets me but once I heard her doctor say that she didn't have much time left. I'm just so scared. I don't want to lose her.

"I'm really sorry Emily. You know, sometimes you just have to try to focus on something else so that you feel better. So, fight me. It will help you let out your frustrations and sadness. Come on."He got up and walked towards the supply closet.

I smiled and then followed him to get a kendo stick.

"You ready?"He asked me.

"Nope, I'm just going to do it."I offered him a weak smile.

He grinned. "Then let's do it."

I mentally prepared myself to be laughed at. We walked to the centre of the training grounds.

I was praying for a miracle. He held his stick ready and I attacked. He blocked all my attacks and I tried my best to do the same. The fight went in for about half an hour before the others showed up for practice. They were watching us in awe. Mike had even brought a bowl of popcorn out. I blushed and was distracted for few seconds. Big mistake. With one swift movement he tripped me. I fell down with a shriek.

Jayden smiled at me and held out his hand for me to grab. I caught it and (accidently on purpose) pulled him down with me. I started laughing.

"Not funny."Jayden glared at me.

"You know it is."I grinned at him.

We got up and Jayden motioned the others over. "Mike, you know that there is no food items allowed during practice. Please put that back where you found it. "The rest of us cracked up.

"Ok, now the real practice can begin. Emily, are you tired?"Jayden asked me.

"Not at all."I replied at once even though I was feeling a little woozy and my head was hurting.

He smiled at me. "Ok, so Mike and Kevin, pair up. Mia and Emily, you guys are together. Start now.

Fighting Mia was much easier that fighting Jayden. I found out I had nothing to worry about. Mia was pretty easy to beat. As I fought her the pain in my head increased until it was blinding me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran inside. I heard my team calling my name but I ran away from them.


	6. So Stupid

**Hey amazing people who actually bother to read my story. Thank you so much for reviewing again!**

**IndianaForever2314- thanks!**

**Pixistxs- that's what I'm doing right now! **

**Michelle** **the editor – thanks!**

**Chapter 6**

**So Stupid:**

_**Jayden's POV:**_

I ran after her to her room. I knocked on her door. "Emily?"

"One second Jayden."Came the muffled reply.

Few minutes later the door opened. "I'm ready to go back to practice."She looked exhausted and sleepy.

"Wait," I said, blocking her way as she tried to walk past me. "I don't know what just happened but I can see that something's hurting. Come on, let's go to Ji. He'll know what to do."

"Jayden, I know you're trying to help but I need to go practice."She argued.

"Emily, either you come to Ji with me or suffer. Practicing is out of the question." I said in my 'It's clear' tone.

She probably knew better than to argue with me so she was silent.

I took a deep breath and said, "There's something I should have told you during practice. You're underestimating yourself. A little bit of polishing and you'll be as good as me."I said, smiling at her.

"Really?"She looked pleasantly surprised. "You mean it?"

"Sure. I should feel a little ashamed of myself. I mean, you've only trained for two years and are already catching up to me, and I've been training my whole life."Emily smiled at this.

"Thank you Jay."Jay. No one had ever called me Jay before. I liked that name. Jay.

"Don't mention it." Em. "Let's go."

She sighed. "Fine."

We walked to Mentor's study.

"Ah, Emily. Come in and tell me what happened. Jayden, go back to practice. I'll look after Emily."Ji said.

I knew better then to argue so I just nodded. I looked at Emily, smiled and left.

I walked back to practise and saw Mike and Mia fighting Kevin two on one. I smiled and attacked Mike. He blocked clumsily.

"Dude, that's not fair. Go easy on me like you did with Emily." Mike complained.

What?

"Stop." I yelled.

Everyone froze. "You guys think I went easy on Emily?" They all nodded.

"Well, actually I did but..."

"But what?" Someone cut in.

I turned around and saw Emily standing behind me looking a mixture of hurt and shocked.

"Emily, I..." I couldn't continue. She looked so hurt.

"You told me that with a little practice and I would be as good as the others. I believed you Jayden. I thought...you told me... Why?"Her eyes filled up. She ran back into the house.

"Emily, wait! Let me explain. Emily! Wait!" I started running after her but Mia held me back. "Leave her alone for some time.

I was so stupid. What I was going to say was that I had helped her, but only at the end when I saw she was getting exhausted. _Way to smooth talk, _I thought. She'll never want to talk to me now.

"Jayden, you can't blame yourself for what just happened."Kevin said cautiously.

"Yeah dude, just say you're sorry. I can do it for you."Mike offered.

"Shut up Mike. Don't worry Jayden, Emily can't stay mad at someone for a long time." Mia reassured me.

I sighed. _How long? _It already felt so long.

Suddenly Ji came out with a grave look on his face. _What else_ _could possibly_ _go wrong now?_

"We have a problem. It's Emily."

**Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I wanted a cliff hanger. What I wanted to ask you is do you want this story to be Mia/Kevin or Mia/someone else? **


	7. Her past and the Nighlock

**Hey guys. I've decided to keep the story Kia. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jg13145- Whatever you want!**

**Selena- Thanks. **

**IndianaForever2314- I'm on it. Thanks a lot. You don't need to beg. That's all I need to hear. I love reviews like yours (hint hint). Ha ha yes I do : ) : )**

**Flamingdragonman- I'm really happy you're enjoying my story.**

**P.S. - I am not going to mention all the Nighlocks in my story just selective ones.**

**This is chapter 7**

**Her Past and the Nighlock:**

_**Jayden's POV:**_

"What's wrong with her?"I asked at once.

Ji looked really concerned. "Maybe you should come and see."He led us to the lodge.

Emily was huddled in a corner. She looked horrible. She was holding her head and cringing in pain. There were tears in her eyes. I ran to her. "Em, listen to me. I did go easy on you but only in the end when you got tired. I meant it when I said you were as good as the others. Forgive me?"

She gave me a very weak smile and nodded. "It hurts Jay."She whispered.

"What hurts?"I asked. She pointed to her head. I put my arms around her. She put her head on my shoulder. "What's wrong with her?"I asked Ji.

"I'm not sure but I think it happens when she thinks about her past. Emily's past was really torturous and not something she would like to remember. It torments her."Ji replied.

"Then she just has to stop thinking about her past right? That should be easy."Mike suggested.

"It's not that easy."Emily whispered.

Just then the gap sensor went off.

"Right now we have other things to worry about."Kevin said.

"I want to go with you."Emily said. "I'm fine now."

"I don't know Emily."I said. "Maybe you should rest."

She glared at me. "I'm fine."Then she looked at Ji. "Please. You might need the zord. You can't do it without me."

"She has a point."Ji agreed. "Go."

Emily smiled. "Thank you Ji."

I frowned as she got up. "Are you sure?"I asked her. "A hundred percent."She replied.

I sighed. "Let's go then."

We ran to where the Moogers and Nighlock were.

The Nighlock laughed when he saw us. "I am Negatron and I am going to destroy you lousy rangers."

"That's not very creative. Find a scarier opening line Nighlock."Mike taunted.

"Is that so? Well then, I'll start with you first."

In a flash Negatron was right in front of Mike. "Your bike had training wheels till you were ten."The Nighlock smirked. Mike was temporarily shocked and distracted. He didn't notice the Nighlock blast at him and knock him into a building.

The rangers stared at where Mike had fallen. The Nighlock had proceeded to Kevin.

"Ah, blue ranger. You're just boring."Kevin looked shocked. Next thing he knew, he slammed into a building.

"Kevin!"Mia shrieked. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Negatron advance towards her.

"Lousy cook!"Negatron hissed at her. "What?"Mia looked shocked. The next minute she found herself blasted off her feet.

"Mia!"Emily looked concerned. "Jayden, what's going on? All the Nighlock is doing is saying mean things."She asked me.

"Keep your guard up."I warned her. I thought the Nighlock would go for her next but he came towards me.

"Red ranger, lying to your our team?"How did he know? I used all my willpower to stay in focus. "You have a secret."That caught me by surprise. The next thing I knew I hit my head on the heavy pavement. _Emily! She can't fight this Nighlock herself. _I tried to get up but I felt as though there was a boulder on my back so I hopelessly observed the scene in front of me. I hated feeling hopeless.

I looked up at Emily in shock. She was still fighting Negatron and the Nighlock was losing badly. His string of insults was being ignored by Emily who kept attacking him much to his dismay.

In few minutes the Nighlock started drying up. "You're lucky this time yellow ranger. I'm drying up. Next time I will get you just like I got your pathetic teammates."With that he disappeared.

I got up on my knees. "Jayden! Are you all right?"Emily asked, helping me up. The other rangers were also trying to get up. After helping them up we headed back to the Shiba house. On the way I thought, _I'm supposed to be this team's leader and I let that Nighlock get me. What kind of warrior am I?_ I sighed. Emily looked over at me, probably concerned. "Jayden, don't be too hard on yourself. I know you're giving yourself a hard time about what happened today. It's not your fault."She smiled at me.

I offered her a weak smile. We arrived at the Shiba house a few minutes later.

"Ok. Before people jump to conclusions, my bike did have training wheels till I was ten but it wasn't like I needed them."Mike said.

"Yeah, and I'm not boring, am I?" Kevin looked around for agreement.

"Off course not."Mia smiled.

"Yeah."Emily nodded in agreement with Mia.

"Definitely not."I said.

Now everyone looked at Mike. "Well, you could lighten up a little more."Mike suggested.

Mia was glaring at him. "Mike, do you want me to give you grief about your training wheels?"

Mike looked terrified. "No ma'am, sorry Kevin. You're the man."He patted Kevin's shoulder.

Emily and I started laughing. Soon everyone was.

"I'm not a bad cook. I'll prove it to you. I'm cooking today."She went off to tell Ji.

*Half an hour later*

"Water!"Emily gasped.

"This is BAD."I spitted out Mia's chicken.

Mike puked on one of Ji's potted plants. Ji was not going to like that.

Kevin had been smart enough to not eat his food.

We looked at Mia who looked on the verge of tears. I suddenly felt bad for making Mia cry but on the other hand, I didn't want to stuff down that horrible food.

"You don't like my peanut butter and jelly chicken?"Mia looked really sad.

"Mia, are you sure the products weren't expired?"Kevin asked.

Mia's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry guys. I can't believe I forgot."

"It's ok."We mumbled.

She smiled.

Just then Ji came into the dining room.

"Hello Rangers. I have eaten at my meeting so I will just go and water my plants."

Mike was suddenly looking a little nervous.

"We'll be in our rooms if you need us."I said.

*Half an hour later*

"MICHEAL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PEONIE? COME DOWM HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN." Ji screamed. Mike gulped. "It was nice knowing you guys."He went down the stairs as slow as he could.

Me and Kevin looked at each other and then burst out laughing.


	8. Day off

**You guys probably think I'm dead but I'm not. I've just been super busy. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner; it's been like a month. Believe me; you don't know how desperate I was getting. Well, I'm finally back in business. **

**On with the story. **

**Chapter 8: **

**Day off:**

_**Emily's POV:**_

~Few weeks later~

"Since there have been no nighlock or mooger activities for the past week I am giving you a day off."Mentor said while we all cheered. The last few days had been an awful drag. We just practiced and roamed the house all day. I hadn't seen much of Jayden because he would practice all day. After Negatron's attack he started considering himself weak and started pushing himself really hard. Personally, I feel he is the strongest and is pushing himself really hard.

"Can we go to Rainbow Ends? I've never been to an amusement park before."I looked at the others filed with hope.

"Sure we can."Mia smiled at me and Mike and Kevin nodded.

"What about Jayden?"Kevin asked.

"You guys go ahead. I'll get Jayden."I said.

"Are you sure?"Mia asked me. Was Mike hiding a smile? I narrowed my eyes at him.

Luckily for him, before I could grill him about what that smirk meant Kevin spoke up. "I think you should give it a go. Jayden listens to you."

I frowned. "In these situations Jayden only listens to himself. Anyhow, I'll try my best."I nodded my head at my team members as firmly as I could. _Would Jayden listen to me? No one has ever come between Jayden and his practice. WHY would he listen to me?_

I took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face. I walked to the training area. Jayden was practicing with a dummy. He was completely marinated in sweat and had a determined look on his face which meant it was going to be hard for me to convince him to come with us to Rainbow ends.

"Jayden?"He looked at me. "I think you should take a break." I sat down on a bench and patted the empty space next to motioning him to sit next to me. He sat down reluctantly.

I got straight to the point. "Mentor gave us a day off. We're going to Rainbow ends. Do you want to come?"I looked up at him.

"Go without me."He said.

I touched his arm lightly. "I know you blame yourself for what happened during the Negatron attack. I know you want to get better. But overexerting yourself will only make it worse. Please Jayden; it won't be the same without you. Everyone wants you to come."I said as gently as I could.

He looked a little torn which meant that my persuasion tactic was working. "Please?"I locked eyes with him.

He gave in. "Fine. Only this time."I smiled broadly. "I'll meet you outside in ten minutes."He nodded at me and I ran to my room to change. I put on some jeans and a yellow long sleeved shirt. When I came down Jayden was waiting for me. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a red checked shirt over it and jeans.

"Where are the others?"Jayden asked me. "They went ahead."I replied casually.

He raised his eyebrows at me but didn't say anything.

"The others must be waiting for us. Let's go."

We headed off.

_**Jayden's POV:**_

The Rainbow ends amusement park was full of colourful balloons and banners. In other words, it was second grade heaven. Emily looked really excited. Personally, it looked like torture. "Let's go Jayden."Emily pulled me inside.

"What do you want to do first?"I asked.

Emily looked around as if in trance. "I want to do everything." She looked at me happily.

I smiled at her. "Where do you want to start?"

She looked a little confused. "I'm not sure. Why don't you choose?"She looked at me.

"Um..."I looked around. "How about the hoopla stall?"She frowned. "What?"I asked.

"Nothing," She replied. "I played at the hoopla stall when there was a celebration in my school. All I did was loose all my allowance. I'm rubbish at it. But if you want to play, give it a go. Come on."She dragged me towards the direction of the stall.

In the next few minutes I won almost all the gifts in the stall. The man who was handling it looked a pale. Emily was looking at me with her mouth open.

"What? It's really easy."It was really. You just had to take aim and throw. Child's play.

"Emily looked at me. "I think we should go before you buy the whole shop."

"Sure," I replied. "Are you sure you don't want to have a go?" She nodded. We walked off.

The rest of the day was a blur. We went to an uncountable number of rides and stalls, some hard and some easy, some fun and some boring.

We'd finished seeing almost the whole park. "Want some ice cream?"I asked her.

"I never say no to ice cream."She smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Come on, I saw a person selling ice cream nearby, let's go."

We reached a huge vendor selling loads of different ice creams. "Flavour?"The vendor asked gruffly. "Mint choco chip."Emily answered immediately. How does that girl make decisions so fast? I like to ponder over stuff and then decide.

I sighed. "I'll have the same."

I looked over at Emily, "I'm blaming you if I don't like my ice cream."She raised her eyebrows at me. "Who told you to take something you haven't tasted?"

The vendor handed our ice creams over. I tasted mine. It tasted pretty good. "Come on."I told Emily. "We should go find the others."

We finished our ice creams and started searching for the other rangers.

We found Kevin and Mia sitting near a fountain and sharing a candyfloss. Next to me, Emily smiled. "Don't they look cute together?"I raised my eyebrows. Why was she asking me that? I rolled my eyes and looked at her. Suddenly her happy expression drained out and was replaced with one of utmost horror.

I turned and saw about a hundred moogers attacking and breaking down the stalls. "How come there's no Nighlock?"I took out my samurizar. "Let's hope we don't have to find out. Go find the others and inform them about the mooger attack. I'll handle it here."Emily looked at me. "Are you sure? There are loads of these guys."I gave her a small smile. "Well, time to find out how fast you can run."

Emily did not look pleased but she ran off. I took a deep breath and ran into battle.


	9. Moogers and an angry Mike

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, I've been focusing on my other story more so I felt bad and decided to write another chapter for this story. The thing is that I don't think I'm going to stretch this story any longer. I've decided to write only two to three more chapters. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, I have only half an hour to write this. I hope you guys understand.**

**Moogers and an****angry Mike****:**

_**Emily's POV:**_

"Mia, Kevin, hurry. Mooger attack at the stalls to the left." They had no time to look embarrassed at the fact that they had been caught acting all gooey with each other, they took out their summarizers and ran into battle.

I wish I could tell you I had done the same but no, that would be lying. I had to go and find Mike first. I groaned and ran in some random direction. Sadly, luck was not on my side today.

Mike turned out to be in the last place I expected him to be. He was sitting on a bench next to a fountain with – _a girl?_

I almost smirked before stopping myself. Jayden and the other were in trouble and I was standing there and wasting time.

"Mike!" I yelled as loud as I could.

He looked at me and sighed. I beckoned him over. Was he _ignoring_ me?

I walked up to him. "We need to talk to you urgently _Michael." _Okay, maybe those weren't the best choice of word but we were in the middle of an emergency here.

The girl's big green eyes darkened and pain flashed through them. She turned at her heals and ran away.

Mike cursed and glared at me. "There's a mooger attack." I said matter of factly.

"So?" He said darkly but he followed. Well actually, I did the running and he did the grumpily walking while kicking every single can and stone he could find.

One actually hit my foot very hard, slowing me down. I tried my best not to look down at my foot but I swear I saw blood.

I tried to ignore the pain and run faster.

We arrived at the scene just in time to see Jayden slicing the last mooger into two.

"Where were you? You missed all the fun." Jayden grinned at me.

"Fun? FUN? You might be having fun with your girlfriend sucker, but this girl right here," he pointed at me and continued, "has ruined my life because she doesn't think before speaking!" Mike growled.

I stood there dumbfounded. What was this guy going on about?

Before Jayden could say anything Mike continued, "I loved her. She was sweet and she actually understood me, unlike you all. And now she's gone. And you wonder why people think you're pathetic."

My eyes widened. Mike, my _Mike,_ my brother himself admitted I was worthless. I choked back a sob and ran as fast as my stupid wounded leg could take me.


	10. Come back to me Em

**I'm back! I have my finals going on and am **_**dying**_**! So, I thought the least I can do is try to complete this story before I die.**

**I changed the story summary yesterday because; let's face it, my previous one was pathetic. Do you like the new one?**

**Thank you for your reviews:**

**Lunafairy738: Thank you, that's very sweet of you.**

**Emilyjayden101: No worries about the re-downloading part! Don't worry; I'll make sure Mike doesn't get off this one easily.**

**This chapter is for both of you!**

_**Jayden's POV:**_

"What the hell Mike? You know you aren't allowed to have any relationships outside the Shiba house, do you want to hurt that girl?" I growled.

He snorted, "Ok, I am sick and tired of you guys underestimating me! You think I can't take care of her?" His dark eyes flashed with anger.

"No," I replied, "I don't. You'll hurt her, just the way you just hurt Emily. You, Michael Anderson, are hereby _forbidden _from even looking at that girl again." Ok, under normal circumstances (which these aren't) I wouldn't have said that, but Emily was hurt and alone and Mike was being an idiot.

"Oh, sure. You're our big leader. You're an egoistic, masochistic know it all! I can't do this because _Jayden_ said no. I can't do that because_ Jayden_ said no. You're a worthless leader!" With that he stalked off.

I stood there, rooted at the spot. Egoistic? Masochistic? Could I have been a bad leader without knowing? I was wrong to have said that to Mike and he had every right to get angry.

I looked up. Mia and Kevin were looking at me intently. "What?" I asked.

"Um, what should we do now?" Mia asked.

"Let's split up and look for Emily. You guys go and check by the fountains and I'll go look towards the entrance…If that's ok with you?" I said uncertainly, trying not to be demanding.

Mia's expression softened, "Of course it is."

"Yeah man," Kevin added, "You're our leader. Mike was angry; you can't take his words to heart. Too late, I already had.

"We don't have time to waste." I said as I ran off towards the entrance.

*3 hours later*

I was so frustrated! It had been three hours and there was still no sign of Emily. Where was she?

I met up with Kevin and Mia. Neither of them had found her either. Mia looked worried sick. I knew I was. I wanted to strangle Mike!

"Uh, Jayden?" Mia asked timidly.

"One minute Mia, do you think she went back to the Shiba house?"

"Uh, I don't know but…"She started but I interrupted her. "Or do you think she's still here."

"Um…"

"Maybe she…"

"Jayden," Kevin interrupted, "I think you should listen to what Mia has to say." I realized that I hadn't let her speak and was ranting. "Sorry Mia." I muttered. She gave me a smile and said, "Right, did anyone call Emily on her summarizer?" How could I have forgotten that? "I'll do it right now."

She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" She said while laughing. I frowned, "Emily, where are you? We've looked everywhere. I'm worried sick."

"I'm so sorry Jayden. I'm ok, why don't you head back to the Shiba house? I'll meet you there, okay?"

"I don't know, we can wait if you want."

"No, no, head back. I'll take some time. I have a surprise!" Excitement rang in every word.

I sighed, "Okay." I was going to hang up when she said, "Jayden, can you do me a big favor?"

"Anything." I replied.

"Go easy on Mike."

Anything but _that_. "I'll try." I wasn't making any promises.

"Jayden, please."

I sighed. "Fine. Come back fast Em." I whispered.

"I will, Jay. I promise." She said quietly. I smiled and hung up.

"She's okay. She told us to head back." I told the others. Mia sighed in relief and Kevin nodded, "Let's go then."

I looked at the park one last time. _Come back to me Em._

**Did you like it? I'm almost done. Maybe one or two more chapters. Can anyone guess what Emily's surprise is? Please review! **


	11. Allie

**Guys! I'm so happy, my exams are finally over. Ok, scratch that out. Everything is horrible, awful, pathetic. Yeah, enough about my life, guess what guys, this story is almost over. Just one more chapter.**

**Before I begin, as usual, I want to thank all the amazing people who reviewed- ****Wellwisher123****, ****lovemago123, ****EnigmaOfTheNight and Emilyjayden101. This chapter is for you guys!**

_**Emily's POV: **_

I was behind the bungee jumping shack when I heard small sniffles. I know they say curiosity killed the cat but I still took a peek. It was the girl Mike was with today before I ruined their moment. The girl practically radiated 'leave me alone or I'll skewer you' but I still went towards her. I ruined this; it was up to me to fix it.

The girl didn't notice me until I was right next to her. Now that I was closer, I noticed that the girl was really pretty. She had long curly brown hair and big blue eyes which narrowed when she saw me.

I gulped and said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Do I have a choice?"The girl asked me.

"Yeah, you do but could you please hear me out?" I replied.

She just nodded and looked at me. "Today, whatever happened was a big misunderstanding. There is nothing, I repeat absolutely nothing going on between Mike and me. He's like a big brother to me and I didn't understand that I was rudely butting into his personal business. He loves you, I am so, so sorry." I blurted out as fast as could.

The coldness in her eyes turned to amusement. "He loves me, huh?" I bit my lip, "I shouldn't have said that."I muttered but then out eyes met and we started laughing. Just then, my summarizer started ringing.

"Hello?"I said, still laughing.

"Emily, where are you? We've looked everywhere. I'm worried sick." Jayden said, sounding worried and hurt. The laughter drained out of my face.

"I'm so sorry Jayden. I'm ok, why don't you head back to the Shiba house? I'll meet you there, okay?" I said, almost whispering. I could hear his sharp intake of breath.

"I don't know, we can wait if you want." He said finally.

"No, no, head back."I said, trying to make myself sound persuasive and sure of myself. "I'll take some time. I have a surprise!" I looked up at Mike's girl friend and grinned. She gave me a questioning look and I motioned for her to wait.

"Okay." Jayden told me. I was going to hang up when I remembered something.

"Jayden, can you do me a big favour?" I asked.

"Anything." My heart swelled at his reply. He'd do anything for me?

"Go easy on Mike." I told him.

He groaned, "I'll try."So much for doing anything for me.

"Jayden, please."I begged.

I heard him sigh, "Fine. Come back fast Em." Was it just me or when I heard him call me Em, I felt like swooning? Yup, I was definitely in love with him.

"I will, Jay. I promise." I whispered to him and hung up. I looked up and saw the girl looking at me weirdly. "What?" I asked her. "You're in love."She said, grinning at me. I blushed. Was I that obvious? "So are you."I teased back.

She blushed and said, "You realise that I don't even know your name, right?"

I laughed and said, "I'm Emily." She smiled at me, "Hi Emily, my name is Alyssa. But you can call me Allie."

I nodded and smiled. Before I could say anything, she said, "So what's your amazing surprise? I have a feeling I'm part of it."

I smiled and said, "That you are."

**Please, please review.**


	12. A fairy tale come true

**We're on the last chapter! I can't believe it (well actually, I can). He he... let's not waste any more time.**

**(Drum roll please)**

**Chapter 12**

_**Jayden's POV:**_

"Where is she?" I asked, pacing around the room.

Mia rolled her eyes and said, "Jayden, relax. It's only been fifteen minutes. Give her some time. She'll turn up."

I took a deep breath, I didn't like it at all but I decided to wait.

"Just in case you wanted to know, Mike's in our room. At least what's left of it." Kevin informed me.

Good. I was going to go and wring his…no, I'd promised Emily I wouldn't.

_Emily,_ why did I feel this way about her? _You love her Jayden, _my inner conscience told me. _No_, I shook my head, this _can't_ be happening to me.

_Think_, my inner conscience ordered me, _how would_ _you feel if you saw Emily with some other boy_? My jaw tightened, _I'd re-arrange his dental attachments._

_There you have it_, my inner conscience said rather smugly, _you can't bear to see her with anybody but you. That means you like her. _

_Okay, maybe I like her, that doesn't mean she likes me too, _I argued.

_Isn't it obvious that she likes you? _My inner conscience asked me. _The smiling, the playful punching, the attempts at conversations, and the way she was so open towards you. Doesn't that show that she likes you? _I wanted to argue, I really did, but I didn't know what to say. Just then, the door opened and then slammed shut. We all ran out to find Emily beaming at us. I looked her in the eye. I wasn't that good at reading emotions, but I was almost certain I saw love, love towards me in her chocolate brown orbs.

I walked, no, ran forward and put my arms around her. "I was so worried." I mumbled into her hair. "You didn't have to be." She whispered back and then asked, "Where's Mike?"

"In his room. Why?" I asked, puzzled at her question.

"Just call him down Jayden." Emily said, practically bouncing.

"I'll do it." Kevin said as he ran up. Few minutes later he was back with a resentful Mike. "Emily…" he began but Emily silenced him with a "Shush." "Follow me." She said and walked, practically ran, out of the door. We followed her and there was a surprise waiting for Mike outside.

She was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and Mike's eyes became saucepans when he saw her. She ran up to her, "Allie?" He asked as he hugged her, as if to make sure she was real. The girl, Allie, smiled and reached up to kiss him.

"What brought this on?" A very amused Mike asked when they broke off. Allie smiled, "An angel called Emily."

She was right, Emily _was _an angel. "Come on, I want to show you everything." Mike said, practically pulling Allie inside. Kevin and Mia soon followed, hand in hand, but I stopped Emily, "Can I talk to you?" I asked. She nodded and walked to the porch.

"Em, what you did there was…" I started but she cut me, "You didn't approve of me doing that, did you? She asked me. "No, I replied, I was merely curious. Why did you do it?"

She looked at me, "Other people's happiness makes me happy."

"What about your happiness?" I asked her.

She looked as though she was going to cry, "There's only one thing that'll make me happy." She whispered. She looked so broken, I just leaned down and placed my lips against her soft, pink ones. I broke off and asked nervously, "Was this it?" She smiled at me and rested her head against my chest, "You know, Jayden," She whispered, "Fairy tales do come true."

**Done, over, finis. I can't believe we're finally done. I couldn't have done any of this without you guys: **

**Michelle the Editor, karla, pinkrangersforever, IndiannaForever2314, katie, selena, Flamingdragonman, ****Pixistxs, JEMILYLOVER1234, jg13145, lilyrosenight, wellwisher123, deanfan86, stayband, Emilyjayden101, jemily4665, lunafairy738, lovemago123 and EnigmaOfTheNight. ****Thank you so much.**  
** p.s. Can you guys tell me something? Who is your favourite singer (female)? I need it for my next story. **

**And also, do you like the cover image?**


End file.
